


Rosół z ryżem

by Lampira7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Nowe znajomości można zawiązać w księgarni, a także nad miską rosołu z ryżem.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chicken Soup With Rice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277776) by Convenient Alias. 



> Link do oryginału: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11487482/1/Chicken-Soup-With-Rice

Zaczęło się od księgarni.

Bruce nie często opuszczał Wieżę Avengers, by wędrować daleko (miasto było zbyt głośne i niepokojące dla Hulka), ale czasami musiał ją opuścić, by mieć chwilę dla siebie. Tego dnia wyszedł, bo Tony, Steve i Natasha zaczęli po raz kolejny na siebie wrzeszczeć. Nie tolerował tego typu stresu. Ponadto, lubił zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, a sierpniowe było bardzo orzeźwiające. Cóż, jak na Nowy Jork.

Poszedł do swojej ulubionej księgarni. Była dość duża, z przylegającą kawiarnią. Posiadała spokojną oraz przytulną atmosferę. Niemal w pierwszej kolejności poszedł do kawiarni, by uzyskać mokkę, ale się powstrzymał. Nie był w rzeczywistości głodny ani spragniony. Obiad był zaledwie godzinę temu. Zamiast tego, ruszył w stronę sekcji naukowej. Istniała pewna książka, którą chciał kupić. Widział ją, kiedy ostatni raz był w księgarni, ale wtedy nie miał ze sobą pieniędzy. Teraz dzięki uprzejmości Tony’ego szczerze-to-nic-wielkiego-jestem-miliarderem-po prostu-to-weź Starka, miał około dwieście dolarów w kieszeni (przez co czuł się źle, po tych wszystkich latach uciekania i mieszkaniu w szałasach) i to był raczej dobry pomysł, by ją teraz kupić.

Zazwyczaj nikt nie był w sekcji naukowej. Bruce również nie oczekiwał, żeby tego dnia coś się zmieniło. Ale tym razem, ktoś tam był.

Wspomnianą osobą w sekcji naukowej był młody mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie wieku studenckim. Średniego wzrostu, ubrany nieoficjalnie. Włosy miał w kolorze nijakiego brązu. Był nijaki pod każdym względem. Śledził wzrokiem niewielką sekcję dotyczącą promieniowania, ale w ręku trzymał książkę Bruce’a.

Dobrze. Książkę, którą Bruce planował kupić.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Bruce. — Czy zamierzasz ją kupić?

— Hmm? — powiedział mężczyzna wyglądający na studenta. Spojrzał na Bruce’a i uniósł brew.

— Tą książkę — wyjaśnił Bruce, wskazując tą w ręku mężczyzny. — Masz zamiar ją kupić?

Wydawało się, że nieznajomy otrząsnął się ze swojego oszołomienia. Uśmiechnął się słabo do Bruce’a.

— Och, nie. Kosztuje zbyt dużo.

Bruce znał to uczucie. Gdyby nie Tony pieniądze-to-moje-drugie-imię Stark, to również nie mógłby sobie pozwolić na tą książkę. Uśmiechnął się i wziął książkę, którą podał mu mężczyzna.

— To i tak nie jest książka, którą chciałem od dłuższego czasu — kontynuował młody nieznajomy.

— Och — powiedział Bruce, chcąc wymyślić lepszą odpowiedź. Kontakty towarzyskie nigdy nie były jego najmocniejszą stroną.

— Ta — stwierdził mężczyzna. Leniwie odwrócił się do sekcji dotyczącej promieniowania. — Opisuje to, jak promieniowanie może osłabić lub kogoś zabić. Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak może sprawić, że ktoś stanie się silniejszy.

Nie, nie, nie....

— Eee, wybacz mi — powiedział Bruce.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego. Jego brew ponownie się uniosła.

— To brzmi jak straszny pomysł — stwierdził Bruce swoim najbardziej szczerym głosem. — Co powiesz... o tym, by porozmawiać o tym przy kawie?

OoO

  
Z jakiegoś powodu, nieznajomy zgodził się pójść z nim na kawę. Co do rozmowy, Bruce stwierdził, że była trochę dziwna (chociaż kawa była dobra), ale sam chciał rozmawiać z mężczyzną, więc nie miał zamiaru narzekać na to.

— Posłuchaj — zaczął Bruce. — Jesteś prawdopodobnie studentem wydziału nauki. Nie mylę się?

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

— Studiuję chemię.

— Dobrze — powiedział Bruce. — Ciekawość jest dobrą rzeczą. Nie ma nic złego, by prowadzić badania na własną rękę, by nauczyć się czegoś. Ale niektóre tematy, powinny pozostać nietknięte.

— Takie jak promieniowanie?

Bruce westchnął. Nie był stworzony do wykładów.

— Niezupełnie. Raczej jak ingerowanie w ludzką naturę.

Młody mężczyzna pił swoją kawę nic nie mówiąc. Bruce poczuł się jak głupiec.

— To jest dobra kawa — stwierdził nieznajomy. — Dużo na mnie wydałeś? — Bruce zgodził się zapłacić za jego napój.

Bruce potrząsnął głową.

— Posłuchaj, chodzi mi o to, że ludzie wciąż ingerują w organizm człowieka, starając się uczynić go silniejszym. Zazwyczaj nie wychodzi to za dobrze. — Nawet Steve zgodziłby się z nim. Ostatni napływ super złoczyńców...

— A co z rozwojem antybiotyków? — sprzeciwił się młody mężczyzna. — Ze szczepieniami?

— Dobrze, nie miałem tego na myśli. Mówiłem o osobach, które robią dziwne rzeczy z ludzkimi ciałami, by stworzyć jakiegoś super żołnierza. To nienaturalne, a nawet jeśliby się to udało, to nie możemy zaufać, że ten ktoś wykorzysta tą super siłę w dobrych celach.

— Z wielką mocą, przychodzi wielka odpowiedzialność — powiedział mężczyzna. Brzmiał tak jakby cytował kogoś.

— Dokładnie — zgodził się Bruce. — Większość ludzi nie może sobie poradzić z taką odpowiedzialnością i jeśli zaufasz im w sprawie tej wielkiej siły... bum. Mamy kolejnego super złoczyńcę.

— Albo — powiedział młody człowiek z dziwnym, odległym uśmiechem. — Kolejnego idiotę, który chce tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę, a czasami może superbohatera.

Bruce napił się kawy i wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak, czasami. Ale dziewięć na dziesięć razy, staje się on super złoczyńcą. I w tych dniach — dodał, biorąc kolejny łyk kawy. — Czy kiedykolwiek możemy w pełni zaufać superbohaterom? Czasami robią więcej szkód niż pożytku. — Sam w swoim czasie, mając jedynie dobre intencje, zrównał z ziemią kilka budynków.  
Uniósł wzrok znad swojej kawy, by zobaczyć, że nieznajomy patrzy na niego. Oczywiście patrzyli na siebie wcześniej, ale tym razem wyraz jego oczu był inny. Wydawało się, że rzuca mu wyzwanie.

Z pewnym trudem Bruce odwrócił wzrok. Nie mógł angażować się żadną walkę, nawet jeśli to była walka na spojrzenia. One wzbudzały w nim Hulka.

— Chodzi mi o to dzieciaku, że nie można się bawić, próbując uczynić ludzi silniejszymi. Nigdy nie wiadomo, jakie rezultaty się uzyska.

Gdy ponownie spojrzał na mężczyznę ten się uśmiechał, przez co Bruce się uspokoił.

— Przepraszam — powiedział. — Po prostu... W swoim życiu widziałem kilka nieudanych eksperymentów. Jestem pewien, że nie zamierzasz stworzyć potwora. — Tylko że do końca tego nie wiedział.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

— W porządku — uśmiechnął się. — Hej, założę się, że wiele osób mogłoby skorzystać z tego rodzaju rozmowy. Być może, mielibyśmy teraz mniejszą ilość super złoczyńców, gdyby posłuchano takich rad jak twoja.

Bruce uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

— Och, dobrze. Cieszę się, że cię nie obraziłem.

— Nie czuje się obrażony — powiedział mężczyzna. — Chociaż jestem nieco zaskoczony, że dajesz mi wykład. Nie znam nawet twojego imienia.

— Bruce — przedstawił się. — Bruce Banner.

Młodzieniec otworzył szeroko oczy.

— To znaczy jak doktor Bruce Banner? Widziałem twoją pracę na temat promieniowania. Była niesamowita.

— Och — powiedział niezręcznie Bruce. — Tak, dziękuję. Jak się nazywasz?

— Parker — powiedział mężczyzna. — Peter Parker.

Z pewnością łączyła ich pewna więź, związana z aliteracją. Bruce zachichotał.

— Miło cię poznać, Peter.

— Również miło mi cię poznać doktorze Banner.

— Wystarczy Bruce.

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, patrząc na siebie, aż Peter odchrząknął.

— To była zabawa, ale muszę już iść. Mam wypracowanie do napisania.

— Możesz przynajmniej wypić do końca swoją kawę — zauważył Bruce.

Peter przesunął się na swoim miejscu przed powiedzeniem:

— To jest dobra kawa...

OoO

  
Bruce w trakcie ich rozmowy, kupił Peterowi jeszcze dwie kawy, a dla siebie muffinę. Bruce zazwyczaj nie był tak rozrzutny, ale Tony jestem-tak-bogaty-że-mogę-kupić-JARVISowi-na-własność-jacht Stark, wyraźnie powiedział mu, że może wydać tyle pieniędzy, ile mu się podoba, a Bruce polubił Petera.

A także, ich rozmowa była fascynująca.

— Tak, Peter. Posiadanie super siły jest zdecydowanie super mocą. Ludzie nie są stworzeni do tego, by rozbijać ceglane mury za pomocą pięści.

— Nie jestem pewien, Bruce. Ludzie mogą naturalnie tworzyć własną siłę i stają się zdolni robić rzeczy, które byłyby niemożliwe dla innych — powiedział, Peter.

Bruce przygryzł wargę. Nie chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale Peter naprawdę nie miał pojęcia do jakich wyczynów jest zdolny Bruce i to było więcej niż trochę zabawne.

— Poza tym, ludzie mogą się stać bardzo silni dzięki lekom takim jak sterydy, albo nawet za pomocą środków halucynogennych.

— Wiele umiejętności nazywanych super mocami, powstało dzięki szkoleniom i lekom. Na przykład człowiek nazywany Kapitan Ameryka. — Ciężko było mu nie powiedzieć Steve, ale się udało. — Pierwszy superbohater. Jego zdolności pochodzą z surowicy, która technicznie była narkotykiem.

— Czyli wszystko sprowadza się do tego, co określamy super mocą — stwierdził Peter. — A także jak sądzę, kogo możemy nazwać superbohaterem.

— Tak — zgodził się Bruce. — Tak wiele nazw, które trzeba zapamiętać. Superbohater, super złoczyńca, złoczyńca, mutant... — Westchnął. — Nienawidzę śledzić najnowszych wiadomości dotyczących tego. Musimy o tym rozmawiać?

Peter napił się kawy, rozważając to.

— Cóż, ktoś musi.

— Dlaczego? Nie możemy po prostu przyjąć, że wśród nas istnieje wiele ludzi z dziwnymi zdolnościami?

Bruce nauczył się, że konkretna nazwa niewiele znaczy. Ludzie nazywali go potworem, tak samo często jak bohaterem, a kiedy był uczciwy wobec siebie, uważał, że pierwsza nazwa bardziej do niego pasuje. W swoim życiu zrobił wiele rzeczy, które nie były uznawane za heroiczne. Zbyt wiele razy stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Popełnił za dużo błędów.

— Bo kiedy takie rzeczy nie zostaną zdefiniowane, to ludzie nie wiedzą, co myśleć — powiedział Peter. — Nie zauważyłeś tego w prasie lub w Internecie? Niektórzy nazywają ich superbohaterami, inni samozwańczymi obrońcami, a niektórzy określają ich jako dziwaków, nie biorąc już pod uwagę mutacji czy tego, że ich bronią. To wszystko jest bardzo arbitralne.

Bruce zastanawiał się, jak to się stało. Opuścił Wieżę Avengers, by zaznać normalnego świata i osiągnąć spokój umysłu, a skończył debatując na temat superbohaterów z nastolatkiem.

— Niech nazywają ich jak chcą. Media zawsze tak robiły.

Teraz to Peter przygryzał wargę. Nie wyglądał na zbyt szczęśliwego. Bruce zastanawiał się, dlaczego ta cała sprawa o superbohaterach była dla niego taka ważna. Być może jakiś superbohater uratował mu życie? Wydawało się to prawdopodobne. W ostatnich czasach niemal każdy mieszkaniec Nowego Jorku, spotkał co najmniej jednego super bohatera (albo samozwańczego obrońcę, tak jakby to była jakaś różnica).

— Kogo spotkałeś? — zapytał Bruce.

— Co?

— Którego z superbohaterów poznałeś? Zakładam, że musiałeś jakiegoś spotkać, bo nie dbałbyś o to tak mocno.

Peter skrzywił się patrząc na Bruce’a.

— Nie mogę mieć po prostu przyjaznych uczuć do ludzi, którzy chronią nasze miasto?

Bruce wzruszył ramionami. Mogła to być prawda, ale wątpił w to. To w jaki sposób zachowywał się Peter, świadczyło o wiele bardziej osobistych uczuciach.

— W porządku — powiedział Peter. — Poznałem... Ludzką Pochodnię, Pana Fantastycznego, Rzecz, Niewidzialną Kobietę, Iron Mana... Spider-Mana... Kapitana Amerykę, Daredevila, Novę, Thora, Hulka, Punishera... — Zamilkł. — Inni byli mutantami, więc nie jestem pewien, czy się liczą.

Bruce był zdezorientowany. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek spotkał Petera w swojej postaci Hulka, ale jego wspomnienia z takich zdarzeń były często niewyraźne. Poza tym...

— Łał. To dużo superbohaterów. Albo masz wielkie szczęście, czy raczej pecha, uznając, że spotkałeś ich zapewne podczas ataków super złoczyńców albo masz dziwny rodzaj szczęścia, który przyciąga ludzi z nienaturalnymi zdolnościami. — Aktualnie wliczając w to również Bruce’a.

— Nazywamy to szczęściem Parkerów — powiedział Peter. Skrzywił się. — To sprawia, że dziwne rzeczy dzieją się wokół nas.

— To brzmi jakbyś się nigdy nie nudził.

— Tak. Mam kupę śmiechu przez cały dzień i to w dzień w dzień. To cały ja — stwierdził Peter. Jego grymas przekształcił się w uśmiech, ale nie wydawał się na prawdziwie szczęśliwego.

— Co o nich myślisz? — zapytał Bruce.

Interesujące było usłyszeć zdanie, kogoś poza ich gronem o superbohaterach, których poznał w większości. Oczywiście, niektórzy byli lepsi od innych. Avengers byli najwspanialsi, Fantastyczna Czwórka całkiem niezła (nie mieli tajnej tożsamości), Spider-Man oraz inni samozwańczy obrońcy byli niezbyt dobrzy, ale przynajmniej czasami rozmawiali ze zwykłymi ludźmi. I tak, słyszał, co normalne osoby sądzą o nich, ale przede wszystkich, za pośrednictwem mediów, które zawsze wydawały swój wyrok.

— Ludzka Pochodnia jest palantem — stwierdził Peter.

Bruce zakrztusił się swoją kawą. Dobrze, kawa trafiła w nie tę dziurkę, co trzeba (co technicznie nie było zadławieniem, ale wystarczająco blisko).

— Jest żartownisiem, ale jego dowcipy są zawsze głupie. I za bardzo polega na swoich super mocach. Sądzę, że ma jakiś rozum, ale tak naprawdę tego nie pokazuje. Również zachowuje się tak, jakby był jakąś telewizyjną gwiazdą. Tak jak wtedy, gdy pracuje z innymi superbohaterami. Zawsze bierze na siebie wszystkie osiągnięcia, a inni dają się zepchnąć na dalszy plan, ze względu na ochronę swojej tajnej tożsamości.

Bruce nie wspomniał, że Ludzka Pochodnia zazwyczaj pracuje ze swoim zespołem i wydawało się, że się ze sobą dogadują. Starał się nie myśleć zbyt intensywnie, jakiego rodzaju doświadczenie ma Peter z spotkania z Pochodnią.

— Czyli uważasz, że dziennikarze mają rację, co do Ludzkiej Pochodni? Jest zbyt lekkomyślny, nie dba o nikogo innego i nie gra zespołowo?

— Co? — powiedział Peter. — Nie, on jest w porządku. Jest rzeczywiście bardzo wykwalifikowany i sprytny oraz uratował wiele ludzi. Ale jest palantem.

— Dobrze... — stwierdził Bruce. Z pewnością istniały tam pewne silne emocje. — A co z innymi?

OoO

  
— Peter uważa, że jesteś palantem — powiedział Bruce Tony’emu, gdy wrócił do domu.  
Tony, który pracował na swoim laptopie lub czymś takim, zapytał:

— Czekaj, co? To śmieszne. Nikt mnie nie uważa za palanta.

To było jawne kłamstwo. Połowa przyjaciół Tony’ego tak o nim myślała. Bruce faktycznie do nich nie należał, ale lubił się z nim drażnić.

— Ponadto, kim jest Peter? — zapytał Tony.

— Jest studentem, który interesuje się promieniowaniem i ma najdziwniejsze szczęście — wyjaśnił Bruce. — Poznałem go w księgarni i mieliśmy rozmowę o supermocarstwach oraz superbohaterach. Powiedział, że Hulk wydawał się całkiem spokojny na kogoś kto się nie kontroluje. Powiedział, że nie wierzy, że Hulk jest tylko głupim potworem. Powiedział również, że robisz naprawdę fajne naukowe rzeczy i uratowałeś dużo ludzi, ale nienawidzi tego, ile kosztują twoje telefony. Uważa również, że jesteś zbyt złośliwy.

— Zbyt złośliwy! — powtórzył Tony. — Bruce jestem wystarczająco złośliwy.

— Mam zamiar zjeść z nim obiad w sobotę — powiedział Bruce. — Jego ciocia May, robi rosół z ryżem. Z pewnością będzie przepyszny.

Tony zamrugał.

— W porządku. Przypuszczam, że jesteście teraz kumplami.

— Tak — odpowiedział Bruce. — To nie jest do końca tak.

Rozmawiali ze sobą przez kilka godzin i to wszystko. Miło było mieć kogoś, z kim można było porozmawiać o superbohaterach i nauce, kto nie był Tony’m.

— Czyżbym został zastąpiony, Bruce? — zapytał Tony. Westchnął głęboko. — Nigdy nie myślałem, że jesteś zdolny do takiej zdrady.

— Nie bądź głupi — powiedział Bruce. — Jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem od nauki. Nic nie może tego zmienić.

Na początku był zbyt zawstydzony, by nazywać go swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, ale potem nadeszła noc, gdzie Tony był śmiesznie pijany i sentymentalny. Ochrzcił ich wtedy jako najlepszych kumpli naukowych, polewając im whisky z butelki, żeby było to oficjalne. Przestał być wtedy nieśmiały w tej sprawie.

Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko do Bruce’a.

— Och, przestań. Sprawiasz, że się rumienię — zarzucił ramię na barki Bruce’a. — Tak, ponieważ jesteśmy najlepszymi kumplami od nauki, to będzie w porządku, jeśli pójdę z tobą na sobotni obiad.

Bruce zmarszczył brwi.

— Co?

— Ten cały obiad. Rosół z ryżem i ten koleś, który ma fioła na punkcie superbohaterów.

— Bardziej interesuje się nauką niż superbohaterami, po prostu...

— To nawet lepiej — stwierdził Tony. — Uwielbiam spotykać ludzi, którzy są dobrzy w nauce. To będzie zabawa.

— Tony — powiedział Bruce. — Nie możesz przyjść.

Szczerze, dlaczego Tony chciał ukraść jego przyjaciela? Bardziej znajomego niż przyjaciela, ale nie zmienia to faktu. Bruce nie miał wielu własnych znajomych, ponieważ był poza krajem przez wiele lat, a Tony miał całą swoją firmę, nie mówiąc już o tych wszystkich przypadkowych ludziach, których spotykał na przyjęciach. Z pewnością Bruce mógł mieć znajomego studenta, tylko dla siebie.

— Dlaczego nie? — zapytał Tony.

Bruce wiedział, że Tony nie doceni tego, że chce utrzymać Petera dla siebie. Ale miał lepsze uzasadnienie.

— Bo jesteś Tony Stark.

— I?

— On nie wie, że jestem Hulkiem. Myśli, że jestem normalnym facetem. A jeśli pojawię się na jego progu z geniuszem, playboyem, miliarderem, filantropem, superbohaterem w jednej osobie, to nie będzie trochę podejrzane?

— To powiedz mu, że jesteś Hulkiem.

— Nie! To są normalne przyjacielskie stosunki. Nie mam zamiaru tego zepsuć.

— Związki nie powinny być budowane na kłamstwie — stwierdził Tony. Miał poważny wyraz twarzy. — Nawet jeśli są to przyjaźnie ze studentami, którzy lubią naukę. Poza tym mówiłeś, że nie ma on problemu z Hulkiem. Wystarczy mu o tym powiedzieć.

— Nie! Mam sekretną tożsamość.

— Bruce — powiedział Tony. — Chcę rosół z ryżem.

— Niech jeden z twoich kucharzy ci to zrobi. Masz ich z dwudziestu.

— To nie będzie to samo.

— Nie dbam o twoje zachcianki dotyczące rosołu z ryżem. Mam tajną tożsamość, którą muszę chronić i będę ją chronić. Z tego co wiemy, Peter równie dobrze może być super złoczyńcą.

Bruce był pewien, że nim nie jest, ale kogo to obchodziło? Nie było sposobu, by Tony mógłby z nim negocjować.

OoO

  
Dom Petera przypomniał Bruce’owi, by zachować zdrowy rozsądek.

Nie był to zbyt wielki dom, ale miał odpowiednią wielkość, stojący w Forest Hill w Queens, w części Nowego Jorku, do którego rzadko się zapuszczał. Było to terytorium innych superbohaterów (w szczególności Spider-Mana), a nie Avengers, którzy byli wzywani do bardziej ekstremalnych, globalnych przypadkach, gdzie super złoczyńcy zagrażali całemu światowi, a nie tylko Nowemu Jorkowi. Hulk jeszcze nie zniszczył tej okolicy (chociaż zniszczył kilka domów w innej części Queens, nieco dalej).

W każdym razie, dom wydawał się emanować dobrą energią i Bruce’owi ciężko było przez to uwierzyć w szczęście Petera. Z pewnością, nic dziwnego nie może się wydarzyć, w takim zwyczajnym domu.

Zamiast Petera, drzwi otworzyła pewna starsza kobieta, która musiała być ciocią May.  
— Miło mi cię poznać, pani Parker — przywitał ją Bruce.

— Och, wspaniale cię poznać doktorze Banner. Peter dużo mi o tobie opowiadał. To dobrze, że zawiązuje przyjaźnie. Jest takim nieśmiałym chłopakiem — powiedziała pani Parker. — Zwracaj się do mnie May. Mam nadzieję, że również staniemy się przyjaciółmi.

— Jestem tego pewien — zgodził się Bruce. Co za słodka staruszka. Zastanawiał się, jak smakuje jej rosół z ryżem.

Jak się okazało, zupa była dość smaczna.

Peter zgodził się z nim, ale było oczywiste, że uwielbiał wszystko, co zrobiła jego ciocia May.

— To najlepszy rosół z ryżem, w całym Nowym Jorku. A nawet w całym kraju — powiedział, między kolejnymi łyżkami zupy. — Gdyby otworzyłaby restaurację, to bylibyśmy bogaci i sławni.

Ciocia May zaśmiała się.

— Och przestań. Rumienię się przez ciebie.

Bruce jadł na przestrzeni lat wiele rodzajów rosołu, z wieloma odmianami ryżu. Ta zupa i ryż nie były niczym specjalnym, ale były dość dobre. Zatrzymał dla siebie swoje zdanie, nie chcąc wydawać się niegrzeczny. Towarzystwo było wspaniałe.

Razem z Peterem skończyli rozmowę o promieniowaniu, gdy ciocia May siedziała i słuchała, od czasu do czasu wtrącając swoje uwagi, że nigdy nie uczyła się takich rzeczy oraz to, że uważa ich za bardzo inteligentnych.

Wtedy zabrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi.

— Otworzę — powiedziała ciocia May.

Peter odezwał się:

— Ja to zrobię.

— Nie. Rozmawiaj ze swoim przyjacielem. To zajmie tylko chwile.

Bruce poczuł się odrobinę winny tego, że jest zadowolony z tego, że to Peter z nim został, a nie ciocią May. Mimo wszystko była uroczą panią. Po prostu lubił rozmawiać z Peterem.

— Twoja ciocia jest miła — powiedział Peterowi.

— Jest najlepszą kobietą na świecie — stwierdził Peter. Uśmiechnął się. — Odkąd pamiętam, opiekowała się mną wraz z wujkiem Benem.

Głosy dochodziły z sąsiedniego pokoju. Jednym z nich był przyjemny, przyjazny głos cioci May, a drugi był bardzo, ale to bardzo znajomy. Bruce zesztywniał. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Nie mógł tutaj stracić kontroli... Nie chciał zniszczyć domu Petera.

— Nie, Bruce nie wie, że przyjdę. Pomyślałem, że go zaskoczę... Cześć, Bruce!

Bruce zacisnął zęby, gdy Tony twoje-życie-towarzyskie-należy-do-mnie Stark wszedł nieśpiesznie do jadalni i usiadł na pustym miejscu.

— Co ty tutaj robisz, Tony?

— Pamiętasz, mówiłeś, że idziesz odwiedzić swojego przyjaciela? Powiedziałeś, że będzie rosół z ryżem. Lubię rosół z ryżem, więc przyszedłem.

Tony uśmiechnął się w ten sposób, który powodował, że dziewczęta omdlewały w jego ramiona. Ten uśmiech nie był skierowany do Bruce’a, który był na to odporny, ale na Parkerów.

Peter zamrugał w odpowiedzi. Oczywiście wiedział, kim jest Tony Stark.

Ciocia May powiedziała łagodnym głosem:

— Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. Zaraz przyniosę ci rosół... po prostu tu siedź. — Udała się z powrotem do kuchni.

Bruce był zirytowany.

— Tak — powiedział Tony. — Bruce twierdzi, że lubisz naukę.

Peter zamrugał.

— Co tutaj robisz? — zapytał Bruce.

— Już powiedziałem. Przyszedłem tutaj dla zupy. Także dla towarzystwa. Nie zawiązałeś wielu przyjaźni.

Peter zamrugał.

— Nie powiedziałem ci adresu — kontynuował Bruce. Był pewny, że tego nie zrobił. Nie zrobił, prawda?

— Umieściłem na tobie urządzenie śledzące — wyjaśnił Tony. — Wszystko co Spider-Man może zrobić z technologią, Iron Man może zrobić dziesięć razy lepiej.

Peter zamrugał, a później zmrużył oczy.

— Masz więc teraz, proporcjonalnie dziesięć razy większą siłę, od pająka?

Teraz to Tony zamrugał, ale odpowiedział:

— Kto tego potrzebuje? Mam ekipę wyburzeniową do takich zadań. I roboty. Buduje maszyny, wiesz o tym? Maszyny.

— Masz także pajęczynę?

— Wciąż nad tym pracuję. Jestem pewien, że gdybym mógł dostać próbkę tej rzeczy, to mógłbym ją syntetyzować i poprawić.

— Prawdopodobnie za pomocą droższych materiałów — rzucił z powrotem Peter.

— Zakupiłbym masę materiałów eksploatacyjnych, więc tak. I szczerze mówiąc, kto wie, ile płaci ten robak, za składniki swojej pajęczyny? I czemu cię to w ogóle obchodzi? — zapytał Tony. Które według Bruce’a, było całkiem dobrym pytaniem.

— Nie pamiętam, żebym zaprosił cię do mojego domu — powiedział Peter. — Tylko doktora Bannera. Banner, skąd w ogóle znasz tego gościa?

Bruce przygryzł wargę. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć, że był w Avengers. Czy mógł teraz?

— Bruce pracuje dla Stark Industries — wtrącił się Tony. — Ale przede wszystkim jesteśmy kumplami od nauki. Opowiedział mi o tobie i byłem ciekawy kim jesteś. — Uśmiechnął się ponownie, najbardziej triumfalnym uśmiechem, jeszcze o większym sile rażenia niż zwykle i skierował go całkowicie na Petera. — Nie będziesz chyba żałował człowiekowi rosołu z ryżem?

Peter westchnął.

— Nie.

OoO

  
— Koleś — powiedział Tony trzy godziny później, kiedy jechali z powrotem do Wieży Avengers. Ponieważ tak, Tony mogę-się-wtrącać-ile-chcę-bo-jestem-uprzejmy-i-mam-pieniądze Stark, przyjechał pod dom Parkerów swoją limuzyną. — Jak ty z nim rozmawiasz, bez pojawienia się Hulka?

— Jest w porządku.

— Pyskował mi — powiedział Tony. Odwrócił się i spojrzał Bruce’owi w oczy. — Bruce, studenci nie powinni mi pyskować.

— Nie moja wina, że rozpocząłeś kłótnię — odpowiedział Bruce. — Jestem bardziej uprzejmy niż ty.

Tony zanucił.

— Tak, tak sądzę. Hej, myślisz, że mogę go zmusić do pracy w Stark Industries, kiedy skończy szkołę?

— Tony.

— Co? Nie chcesz, żeby twój przyjaciel pracował z nami w laboratorium? Zasługujesz na życie towarzyskie.

Bruce westchnął.

— Jestem pewien, że znowu zobaczę Petera. A w laboratorium nie potrzebuje dodatkowego towarzystwa. Pamiętasz, że mam najlepszego kumpla od nauki?

Tony uśmiechnął się.

— Przypuszczam, że jest to prawda.

Bruce zauważył, że Tony niczego nie obiecał. Ostatecznie to był wybór Petera, czy będzie chciał pracować dla Starka. Mając jednak Petera w Stark Industries mogło go doprowadzić bliżej do sekretów Bruce’a. Podwójne życie o którym wolał zapomnieć wokół swoich nielicznych przyjaciół. Zastanawiał, czy jest wciąż w stanie oddzielać te życia od siebie.

Pomimo wszystkiego, Peter uważał go za superbohatera.

 _Koniec_  


 

 


End file.
